What You Didn't Know
by ElvishScript
Summary: Naruto tells you a few things he's sure you didn't know about the great Sasuke Uchiha.


There were a lot of things people didn't know about my Sasuke Uchiha. People could only assume through what they saw on the outside which was an emo, egotistic asshole that seemed so flawless he could've been a God. Though that's still all very true, there's a lot more to him than that.

For example, no one knew that the great Uchiha was gassy. I know, hard to believe right? But it's true! I shit you not!

I remember the first time I heard the teme fart was back when we were just friends. We were watching TV and just to piss him off, I kept flicking his jaw. He gets easily annoyed too so by the eighth flick, he shoved me off the couch we were sitting on. I got mad so of course started an all-out war. We were throwing punches at each other but when I saw an easy opening, I couldn't help but jump him.

I figured I would straddle him and continue firing punches at him but I guess I jumped a little further than necessary because I landed hard on his stomach. It took him by surprise and I knocked the air out of him.

Literally.

It was a small but loud little fart. I remember continuously blinking down at my lap but before I could look up at him, he pushed me off of him and shot me a death glare. Usually it would've freaked me out but seeing him with a mean glare and rosy cheeks made me burst out laughing. Even while he was kicking me out of his house I was still rolling in laughter.

I never let him live it down and I still haven't. Ha! That wasn't the only time either!

Anyway, another thing people didn't know was that the stuck up prick was a freaking lazy ass.

Mind you, I never actually knew that until we started sleeping together. The first time I ever noticed was after a rather wild night. We both knocked out because of exhaustion. When I finally did wake up, it was already 12:49 AM. So I got up and went about and did my stuff but even when the clock struck 3 PM, the bastard still hadn't woken up. He finally did wake up when it was 5.

Here's the thing. That day, I let it go because I thought, _'Poor teme, he must be really worn out.'_ After all, it was him that was doing most of the work right? Wink. Wink. Anyway, every time that happened, I'd use the same excuse. However the day came when I was too tired to 'play' and I just knocked out in Sasuke's arms, after apologizing for not being able to do it that night. I knew he fell asleep a little after I did because he would do that when there was nothing else to do.

I had fallen asleep at around 8:30 PM and woke up at 7.

I remembered telling my mom a week prior that teme and I would visit as soon as we had the time. So since Sasuke was on vacation and I didn't have to work because it was Sunday, I decided today was the day. I got up and nudged him and he let out was a faint snore. I got impatient after two minutes so I started shoving him really hard, calling out teme but all he did was raise the blankets over his head and mumble.

I tried waking him up again when he mumbled, "Five more minutes, dobe." I had lost all patience by then so after a nice hard shove off the bed, he finally opened his eyes to glare at me. I told him to get ready and whatnot but to make sure he didn't go to bed again, I sat there waiting for him. His showers take about ten minutes plus another three or so to change. So after 30 minutes passed and the teme still hadn't come out, I got worried. I opened the door to the restroom and what I found made me want to yell at him and/or take a picture at how cute he looked.

He was sitting on the toilet with the lid down and his head on the sink. The little teme was asleep. I took a picture and instead of yelling out, I gently woke him up and ushered him into the bathtub. I gave him a bath, he changed, and we left. True story.

But the thing that I'm pretty sure no one knew, not even our closest friends, is that the great Sasuke Uchiha was a diehard Otaku.

He loved, yes loved, numerous anime and manga. He had a closet, a big one, full of his favorite volumes and DVD's.

His favorite out of all of them is Pokémon. Yeah, the stoic bastard was obsessed with the show. He even had his own assorted collection of Poke-balls. I remember the first time I saw them, I tried to grab one but the bastard slapped my hand away.

I once asked him why he was so obsessed with the show and he replied saying it was special to him because that was the first series he watched and actually liked. And also because he wanted to share the same interests with Itachi, it just so happened he fell in love with it. Oh yeah, apparently, Itachi was just as obsessed with the show as Sasuke because I once snuck into his room and knocked over a vase. Or rather I thought I did because it only tilted and the bookshelf in his room opened to reveal every single DVD, game, accessory, and collectible of the Pokémon fandom.

If you're a Pokémon nerd you'd probably be saying, "Pfft. Big deal, I have all of that! He's not as big of a fan as I am!" Well then. Are you so big of a fan you'll actually propose this way? I don't think so.

It was June 17th of last year when Sasuke called me asking if I wanted to hang out. We went out for a bit before going back to his place to watch a few movies. By the end of the second movie, I stood up to take out the disc but Sasuke grabbed my wrist before I could walk away. He stood up also and gave me a quick kiss and a small smile before kneeling down on one knee. Instantly my breath hitched as I watched his smile grow and his hand reaching behind him.

"Dobe," I was in too big of a shock to yell at him for the insult. Plus my vocal chords were no longer working. "In the two years we've been going out, you've made me so incredibly happy. I know I can be a pain in your ass, both literally and figuratively," I blushed at his smirk. "And I'm sorry. But do you think you can put up with me for a while longer?

Never in my life have I felt so sure of something but I know for a fact I do love you and you most definitely are the one for me. That is why," he revealed the arm he was hiding and held in it a small poke-ball. He opened the little poke-ball and in it was a silver band; a ring. "Pikachu, I choose you." He said with a genuine smile and cheeks dusted in a pink hue.

I must have been grinning like a total moron because he chuckled lightly and slipped the ring on my finger. Before he could even stand up fully, I tackled him to the ground in a searing kiss. It wasn't too heated, it was just to show him how freaking happy I was. "I love you teme, so freaking much," I said to him when we finally pulled away. He kissed me and said he loved me too.

That night, we had some fun in the bedroom and the morning after, I woke up with a smile and as an Uchiha, and I also grew a deep appreciation to Pokémon. I too am now a big Pokémon fan.

I bet everything I told you, you had no idea of it being true. If you took the time to learn about a teme, you'd be surprised at what you'd find. Well that's all I'm telling you for now. Maybe next time, I'll tell you how good he is in bed. Until then, this is Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki signing off!

.

Well I had fun! XD Hey everyone! I hope you all liked this little one-shot. :3 I thought this up when someone told me this is how they were going to propose but I never actually wrote it out until now that I've been listening to Hung Up by Madonna continuously o3o'' haha so yes, I hope you liked.

If you would be so kind as to leave a review, I would very much appreciate it. *is on knees* please? O3o XD owo

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own this story.


End file.
